User talk:Baw Wee
Archive 1 *''Archive 2'' ---- Hey Whats new? Sweet, I knew you got 360 back because I checked your service record on bungie. I'm on christmas break right now (Yay!) and I made it to 13,000 kills in Gears 2. You finally beat it, awesome! Of course there will! I made it to Wave 19 today. I'm going to see if I can make it to Wave 50 (No, I'm not high) To use the boltok pistol though, I was like "Geez you wanna put her out of her misery, not blow her friggn head off." Oh hell yeah! That was one of the best parts of the game. I also like the chapter with the Reavers. I thought it was intense. Screw them!! Just because I've been playing Gears nonstop for basically 5 weeks straight doesn't mean I don't like Halo. I love Halo! The same thing goes for you, you shouldn't take that shit from them! Or we can kill them both with a chainsaw (Sadistic laughter) OR we can rip their skulls from their spins and toss them away laughing then we shove a grenade down the opening in their necks and they explode (Devilish Sadistic laughter!!!) Thats a shame, I can do it all day. I'm very sadistic. It even says that in the Notable Facts section in my infobox. We're all lazy. Did you have school today? I don't think Baracuss has been on yet today. I don't know about EliteMaster117. How far are you now in the "Seriously 2.0" and "Party Like Its 1999" achievements? Not to start a charade, but last time I was updated I had played around 500 rounds. Thank god for bots! I'm at 15,600 kills now. I've asked for a guitar amp that has distortion, Left 4 Dead, Red vs. Blue Season 1 & 2, Two music albums,a hat, and some other stuff I can't remember. I already know I'm getting Red vs. Blue seasons 1 & 2 because I recieved a email about the order conformation. Hehehe! I wanna finish writing some articles. See ya, that is if your still around when I finish. Sweet! (Thumbs up) Yes. Right now I'm listening to Aerosmith. Same here. (Sorry for the late response I had to go outside) No problem. Same to you. Hey, if you play with Baracuss in Halo 3 tell him that if he wants to finish that RP, I'm waiting. Well thats okay. Sweet, Turok! I got Left 4 Dead! Hell yeah! I have a demo of Turok, I love doing the takedowns with knife. Awesome, I beat Left 4 Dead on Christmas day. God damn that game freakin rules!!! I'm kinda in that state now. I wanna edit but I don't feel like it. Why? Damn that sucks. You should consider about getting your own TV. That really sucks. Well thats good. I gonna log off, play some more Left 4 Dead. See ya. To be honest, I've never played a Tom Clancy game in my life. I haven't played those either. No Nothing I got very little done on Halo Fanon, I done nothing for the past few days but play Left 4 Dead and Gears 2 nonstop. I got to get some stuff done this weekend! I got two days left before school returns. :( You write some of the longest Jackel articles. Well I think I'll log off, I'm getting tired. See ya. Article Help Hey, could you help me with 29th Armored Battalion and Battle Group Divine Light? For the 29th, could you suggest what I do next and for Battle Group, could you suggest a chapter title? (Read Above) RE: Ship backstory I haven't really tought of any backstory yet. But I was going to have it centered around the Battle of Hephaestus and it was going to be in my upcoming novel. Progress All I have to do for Hephaestus is finish the timeline. And another thing about the UNSC Thunderstruck is that I got the name from a song. I could tell you, but why don't I just show you. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zvoeeq-BH4w Yeah! Those are some of my favs too. I can play the intro to Rock 'n' Roll Train on my guitar. Well I can see the problem there. No, never have. Again no. I have to log out, see ya. Maybe Lucky you Yeah, today I came up with another idea for a novel. Its about a Spec Ops Elite who, while on a mission with his squad to infiltrate a human research facility, is ambushed and knocked unconscious. When he awakes, he finds himself being held captive in the facility. The story will tell a little bit about his experience while being held prisoner until he is able to escape his cell and escapes while destroying the facility as well. ''NEW ARTICLE!! Tired of saying that your Sangheili Character is ''Just a swordsman/Master Swordsman? Then make up a sword art and post it Here! Thanks! Ha ha... Ļoti Smieklīgs, Unggoy. Tu Vajadzētu Taisīt a Sangheili Ļaudis. I know ^_^. I was speaking in the "Sangheili" Language. I said: Ha ha... Very funny, Grunt. You should make an Elite Character. Sangheili:Nu, jūtieties brīvi pievienot savas zobena style uz manu rakstu, ja vēlaties. English:Well feel free to add your own sword style to my article if you wish. Sangheili:Jūsu Cilvēki nav jābūt slavena. Mani Tautas vectēva bija skolotājs paukotājs, un viņš ir nepilngadīgs Rakstzīmju mūsu Loma atskaņošana. English:Your Character doesn't have to be famous. My Character's Grandfather was a Master Swordsman, and he's a minor Character in our Role Playing. Jūsu a Tumšs Mazs Zēns... ^_^ No (lol). I said: You're a Dark little Boy. BTW out of all the Sword Arts, which would you rather learn? Achievment Unlocked! Good job ^_^ That's cool. BTW you want me to help make your Character? So that way, if you get bored of him, I could take over that role? Oh! Why not make him one of the Ēna Kātiņas????? Well if you would have READ the article then you would know that they weren't... Your Welcome ^_^ Oh and I made another Article about the Antairious Family. I'm on a roll today! Nah it was nothing... ok I'm lieing. IT WAS SO FREAKING ANNOYING!!!!!! so many spaces...... Trust me... COPY MINE AND EDIT IT! It will take you soooooooo long. I copied mine from someone else but I had to move some stuff right? IT MESSED THE WHOLE THING UP! So I had to start ALL over... Make 'em up. It sounds hard but belive me, Sangheili names are hard. Grunt names are simple! I can name five right off for you if you like? #Gaw Waa #Leeloo #Mayyaw #Mook #Wee Baw See? Easy! Grunt Names are always funny... You could even have my buddy Jawwanna as one of your Brothers. He never gets on cause as soon as he made his account, his computer was zapped by lightning and he still hasn't gotten a new one. Grunts don't have last names ^_^ they can have many parts to their name, like Baw Wee, but Sangheili and Humans are the ones that have the "Last Names" Still, it technecly is NOT a last name. It is mearly a second part of your name. It's like Baw-Wee but the - is invisible ^_^ My Point exactly ^_^ Oh and I made a new enemy for all of us since Maydor was killed: Makdan 'Talek Who knows... maybe the fighting will START on your planet ^_^ WHEN ZAMRA STARTS REPLYING TO MY MESSAGES!!!!!!! (Breaths Deaply...) >:-( )-:< Happy? ROFL! Thanks for the Achievement though. I'm goin to put it with my others. You should make an Achievement section on your user page! Oh and... CLEAN OUT YOUR TALK PAGE!!!! I keep lagging every time I enter it!(lol) ^_^ Oh and I got a new Demon for your Human-Demon War, check it! Lol... those are good ones. Zamra is following suit, he made an Achievement section not long after we did. ^_^ What a copy cat (lol) Actualy! I just found out that he made his BEFORE you did... so guese what? ^_^ HEAVY GRUNT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That's not your newest... theres the one above. And then theres this one! ^_^ WTF!!! What did you call me!?! nOOb!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Answer I made them using the paint program. Thanks for actually telling me what you thought, instead of hatin' like them... ''Meat'' [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 03:03, 9 January 2009 (UTC) The Prophet of Haters You'll like that one too...|:) [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] ''Taters...'' 03:13, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Cool Yeah we're cool. BTW check out my Achievement list on my userpage. I'm not totally sure yet. I'm sure you do. No nothings wrong. Why would you think that? I'm not mad. But I'm a little on the edge right now because I got school exams this week. I'm screwed Yep, sure did. Uh...would you like that to happen? Good point. So what else is new? Well I've earned 43,030 Infected kills in Left 4 Dead for the Zombie Genocidist achievement (Goal is 53,595) and I just finished the Battle of Hephaestus In my opinion, you should get Left 4 Dead and Mass Effect. Left 4 Dead is built to be replayed hundreds of times, the experience is different every time you play. Mass Effect is just immense. You can explore dozens of planet while following the storyline. I'm saving up my money to buy Halo Wars Collector's Edition. Invite In real RPs you can be numerous people! You could even kill off your Elite character ^_^! Remember, in real RPs you can't have any God-Modding Yes I don't know ^_^ It's up to you realy... You're in charge of what happens to your own Characters. I was going to kill off Maydor, again... He didn't, I'm just putting some parts of our old RPs into writing. Like the discovery of Zalcronia and Kara Xa. Well if I do that then we'll have a shorter RP because all it will be is a huge battle. I mad the RP because then we could all RP together instead of just a 1 on 1 RP. Keep it! You could say that you go into isolation every year or somthing... I hope so... :-/ I don't realy want to explain it to everyone like I did to you. And if I have to, then you're helping me! Well I was hoping to keep this RP going for awile... so I guese it could be a new one. But it still is going to have Maydor's death and the Finnal Battle for Sanghelios. I'll think it over... Well... I have another visit to the Doctor's on Friday, to disscuss when I'm going to start walking again. -.- Lucky bastard... Ha! I've lost all of my baby teeth already... and one adult one... but that was one of the back teeth, I lost it in the accident. Either that or you don't eat enough sweets ^_^ ME Mass Effect is awesome, your awesomely awesome in game. You are an awesome inrteractive commander (Better than KOTOR)